Plants
Plants were living organisms belonging to the biological kingdom Plantae. They include familiar organisms such as trees, herbs, bushes, grasses, vines, ferns, mosses, and green algae. About 350,000 species of plants were estimated to exist on Earth alone. Most planets colonized by humanity either had their own plant life or had terran plants brought there. List of Plants Azalea :They were among the flowers in the gardens surrounding Harrington House on Grayson. ( ) Beans Celery Cocoa Corn Crab poplar :A tree native to the thick forests of the planet Halkirk in the Loomis System. ( ) Crown blossom :This flower was native to the planet Manticore, and grew in the gardens of Mount Royal Palace. ( ) Crown oak :This type of tree was native to the planet Sphinx. ( , ) The tree was one of the many preferred by the treecats. ( ) Dogwood :This terran tree species that was brought along to Grayson by the original colonists. ( ) False-potato : The False-potato was a potatoe-like vegetable that grew on the Havenite prison planet Hades. While edible, long-term consumption resulted in mild brain damage. ( ) Hemlock : This was a kind of Earth tree looking like the Manticoran hemlock. ( ) Hibson's orchid : Hibson's orchid was a flower native to the planet Indus in the Mithra System. ( ) Kudzu : Kudzu was an ubiquitous Earth plant (a climbing, coiling, and trailing vine) originally native to China and Japan, and was later known for its out-of-control growth in the American southeast. It was imported to the planet Grayson by the Reverend Austin Grayson and his followers. ( ) Manticoran cloud flower :A type of flower native to the planet Manticore. ( ) Manticoran Hemlock : A kind of Manticoran tree looking like the terran hemlock. ( ) Manticoran squash : A food plant grown on the planet Manticore. Howard Clinkscales was violently allergic to it. ( ) Montana false-oak : The Montana false-oak was a kind of tree native to the planet Montana. ( ) Mountain tulip : A flower found on the planet Sphinx. ( ) Picket wood : A tree growing on Sphinx, that spreads by sending out four shoots at right angles from a single nodal trunk. These shoots start at roughly 3-10 meters from the ground. A whole forest may be made out of one tree and it's many runners. These trees are able to dissolve cellulose between the healthy and diseased parts of itself. ( ) The tree was one of a number of tree species preferred by the treecats. ( ) : Scietific name Neo-ulmus Sphinx. Six species known by 1520s PD. ( ) Potato : The potato was an edible plant native to the planet Earth. ( ) pseudo-laurel : The pseudo-laurel was a tree native to Sphinx. ( ) Purple thorn : A low, densely growing, thorned plant native to the planet Sphinx that was nearly impenetrable and almost impossible to eradicate. It had small, very bitter-tasting berries that were a necessary component of treecat diets, since the berries provided critical trace elements required for full development of their empathic abilities. It was scarce and hard to find and did not taste as good as celery. ( , ) Shemak moss : Shemak moss was a plant native to the planet Medusa. ( ) Sphinxian spike-blossom : The Sphinxian spike-blossom was one the plants native to Sphinx planted in the gardens at Harrington House on Grayson. ( ) Sphinxian near-pine : The Sphinxian near-pine was a type of tree on the planet Sphinx. ( ) Sugar pine : A tree native to the thick forests of the planet Halkirk in the Loomis System. ( ) Tangle vine : This vine-like plant was native to the planet Sphinx. ( ) Tilik moss : Tilik moss was native to the planet Medusa and was used in trade between the native Medusans as a spice. ( ) External links * Detailed article on plants on Wikipedia Category:Biology